A Destructive Cycle
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Albus is caught up in a doomed love affair with his sister's fiancé. Will he be able to break out of the destructive cycle before it ruins all their lives? Scorpius/Albus, Scorpius/Lily


**A Destructive Cycle**

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Ancient Runes Assignment 6 Task 1.

Task: Write about somebody trying to break out of a neverending cycle.

* * *

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _I can't do this anymore. Every time I see you my feelings get stronger, and I start to think that this might be the moment; the moment you choose to leave Lily and come to me. Of course, that never happens, does it? I trust you, and I know this is difficult for you, but I'm reaching the end of my rope._

 _Love always,_

 _Albus_

 _…_

Albus glanced at the letter once more before putting it in an envelope. With a heavy sigh, he handed it to the barn owl waiting patiently by his side.

"Take this to Scorpius Malfoy, Jadwiga," he told the owl. "I'll have your favourite treats ready for when you get back."

The owl hooted and flew out of the window with the letter. For a moment, Albus wished for a time turner so he could destroy the message instead.

"What the hell have I just done?"

.oOo.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to knock on his door — just like Albus knew he would. Albus stepped away from the door to let Scorpius in. He shut the door and turned to look at the man he loved and despised in equal measures.

"I'm sorry, Albus."

"You're always sorry. What if sorry isn't good enough anymore?"

Scorpius stared at him, seemingly lost for words.

"You should go."

"No."

The next thing Albus knew, his lips were engaged in a passionate kiss that left him breathless. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius and allowed himself to give in. Scorpius was here now, and he didn't want to lose him; that had to count for something, right?

Albus allowed his ice to thaw as Scorpius murmured promises into his ear; the vows he'd heard so many times before. Perhaps Scorpius would make good on them one day.

He could wait a little longer.

.oOo.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _So, I hear that congratulations are in order. Were you ever going to tell me, or was it always your plan to let me find out this way? Do you have any idea how I felt when you and Lily announced your engagement in front of me? I had to fix a smile on my face and act happy while screaming inside. You've broken my heart; I hope you know that._

 _Why did you give me hope only to crush it once more? Why?_

 _I still love you,_

 _Albus_

 _…_

There was a knock at the door before he could even hand the letter to Jadwiga. With a sigh of apprehension, Albus opened the door—knowing all too well who his visitor would be.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," mimicked Albus. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of hearing you say _I'm sorry."_

The blond had the decency to look ashamed. "I tried to stop Lily from announcing the engagement because I wanted to tell you first. She was too excited and didn't listen."

Albus grabbed the letter and stuck it in front of his lover's face. "This is for you. Take it and get out!"

Scorpius gazed at him intently and started to take a step towards him. Instead of giving in like he usually did, Albus pushed him backwards and slammed the door.

An hour later, he received a message.

…

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I know that you've got every reason to be mad at me, but I'm trying my best. I love you, but my father would never accept our relationship. He is happy about my engagement and looks forward to the day we produce the next 'male heir' to continue the Malfoy line. Call me a coward, but I'm not ready to tell him the truth._

 _Lily is away for the week; that's what I came to tell you. I want to make it up to you, and I was hoping you would come over. Perhaps we could spend the week together?_

 _I'll be waiting impatiently._

 _I love you._

 _Scorpius_

…

Damn him; all his determination dissolved like the two spoonful's of sugar his uncle Ron added to his tea. Having Scorpius to himself for a whole week was a prospect too tempting to resist, so he didn't even try. After all, he'd waved goodbye to his self-respect and dignity the moment he got involved with his sister's boyfriend.

Albus Apparated without a second thought.

 _.oOo._

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do you take Lily Luna Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

That was the moment Albus felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces. The man he loved was forever bonded to his sister, leaving him and his hopes shrouded in darkness.

 _"I thought you wouldn't come," Scorpius told him, a look of unmistakable relief on his face._

 _"It was touch and go," he lied. "You have a lot of making up to do, Scorpius Malfoy."_

 _"I know. How does your favourite meal sound? All cooked by yours truly, of course."_

 _"You cooked for me? I thought you didn't expect me to come."_

 _"I wanted to be prepared, just in case."_

 _"It sounds great. You've still got a long way to go before I forgive you, though."_

 _Scorpius grinned and leaned in for a tender kiss. "Oh, don't worry, I have plenty of plans for this week. You're going to have the time of your life."_

"And do you, Lily Luna Potter, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband."

A tear streamed down Lily's face as she beamed adoringly at her soon-to-be husband. Guilt and self-loathing gnawed at Albus, and he found it impossible to hold back his tears.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone around him clapped happily as the couple leaned in to share their first kiss as man and wife. Albus pinched himself and hoped that he would wake up from a terrible dream.

 _He collapsed onto the bed, feeling light as a feather and all too ready to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He smiled when Scorpius draped his arm around him._

 _"How am I doing on the making up front?" his lover asked huskily._

 _Albus chuckled sleepily. "Hmm… well, the meal was excellent. I never knew you were such a good cook. As for the sex — I think I'm going to need more convincing," he murmured with a smirk._

 _Scorpius' eyes lit up. "Keep talking like that, and I'll 'convince' you all night."_

 _"Hmm…that's what I hoped you'd say."_

 _They spent the night tangled up in the sheets, laughing like teenagers and moaning the other's name. Having Scorpius all to himself was heaven, but knowing it would soon come to an end was hell._

As Albus expected, the reception was a living nightmare. The room was filled with pictures of Lily and Scorpius—looking every inch the besotted couple. He soon found out that photos were the focal point of the centrepieces. Albus glared as he watched Lily and Scorpius lying next to each other on the grass; he was the one who took that picture, with a false smile plastered on his face. With a strength he didn't know he possessed, he resisted the urge to blast the photograph to smithereens.

Scorpius was married now, and to his sister, no less. Lily was open about wanting at least four children, so no doubt they would soon be starting a family. A picture appeared in his head; an image of Lily and Scorpius with four adorable children. Two had Lily's red locks, while the other two had inherited their father's blond hair. They were the _perfect_ family that one would expect to see in a Muggle catalogue. Suddenly, Albus knew what he had to do.

 _"What should we do today?" Albus asked while running his fingers through Scorpius' hair._

 _"We're going to call in sick, Al, and then we're going to a Muggle place far away. I was thinking about Whitby."_

 _"Whitby?"_

 _"Yes. I've always wanted to go there. Have you been?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then it's settled. We'll go to Whitby, sit on the beach, eat ice-cream and climb the famous hundred steps."_

 _Albus raised an eyebrow. "You've given this a lot of thought."_

 _"Of course. I can't think of anyone who I'd rather go with, Al, so it makes sense to go there this week."_

 _"Perfect," Albus told him, his heart soaring._

Everyone enjoyed the wedding breakfast, the drink was drunk, and songs blasted out. Now it was finally time for the bride and groom to say goodbye to their guests. Albus joined the line of family members waiting to wish the couple well. All too soon he found himself standing in front of the newlyweds. Grey eyes sought his green ones, but Albus kept his gaze on Lily.

"Have a good time, Lil, and if he doesn't treat you right, I'll come and sort him out for you."

Lily grinned and hugged her brother tightly. "Thanks, Al. I won't need you to sort out Scorpius for me, though. We're going to be one of those disgustingly happy couples, aren't we, Scorpius?"

"Yes, Lily."

"See, I've got him well trained already," Lily joked. "Bye, Al."

She moved on to Hugo and his wife while Scorpius remained, his eyes still locked on Albus. With a heavy heart, Albus broke the silence.

"Goodbye, Scorpius."

"Goodbye."

"I hope you have a great honeymoon. I hear that Paris is beautiful."

A flicker of sadness appeared briefly in Scorpius' grey eyes, but he recovered quickly. "Thank you." He lowered his voice. "This can't go on, can it?"

"No," he replied simply. "It can't."

With that, he turned and walked away without a backwards glance. If he looked back now, he would never be able to go through with it, and the cycle would continue.

He allowed the tears to flow when he was safely away from his family. The hellish day had finally ended, and he'd survived to live another day. Now it was time to take baby steps to ensure he wouldn't be sucked back into the destructive cycle he'd been living in for far too long. It was time for him to start anew.

"Goodbye, Scorpius," he whispered as he Apparated away.


End file.
